During space missions, and in particular long-duration space missions, human fecal waste must be collected, stabilized, and stored for crew safety and comfort as well as planetary protection. Sometimes, useful materials are recovered from the waste. Typically, one aspect of processing fecal waste is the removal of moisture from the waste. This step is time consuming and energy consuming.